Designing head-mounted display (HMD) devices that are both sleek and optically powerful can be hindered by a number of challenges. The optical components used to provide quality content and content processing can be extensive, leading to a bulky HMD device. The optical components can also increase the weight of the HMD device, which can make use of the device difficult for a user and can cause fatigue when a user wears the device. These issues can cause the user to discontinue use of the HMD device.